Une nouvelle vie (Recueil)
by Meregil Svarteros Laevateinn
Summary: Attention, SPOILERS dès le 3x19 ! Recueil d'OS basés sur Roy et sa vie après son départ de Star City.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoilà avec un recueil centré sur Roy ! Pourquoi lui ? Parce que je trouve son personnage sous-exploité à la fois dans la série et dans les fictions alors qu'il est génial !**

 **Comme indiqué dans le résumé, ces OS se situeront après le 3x19, et continueront jusqu'au déroulement actuel de la série. N'ayez pas peur de vous faire spoiler par erreur, j'indiquerai au début de chaque OS (5 de prévus pour l'instant) où il se situe.**  
 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il avait roulé pendant des heures, sans s'arrêter. Il avait vu le compteur de la voiture défiler, égrenant les kilomètres qu'il mettait entre lui et Starling City.

Vers minuit, il avait fini par s'arrêter dans un vieux motel à l'apparence sordide, mais peu fréquenté. Cela ferait bien l'affaire. Heureusement pour lui, le gérant ne le reconnut pas et lui loua une chambre, près de l'endroit où il avait garé sa voiture. Il retourna chercher quelques affaires dans le coffre machinalement puis parti s'installer dans la chambre qu'il venait de prendre. Il mangea un snack avant d'aller prendre une longue douche.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'habilla pour passer le reste de la nuit et tenter de se reposer un peu que Roy revint à la réalité. Ce n'est que lorsqu'une de ses mains toucha son pansement que les derniers évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Il s'était fait poignarder quelques heures plus tôt, pour qu'Oliver soit innocenté. Maintenant tout le monde, à part l'équipe, le pensait mort... Une nouvelle page s'ouvrait à lui, il pouvait maintenant recommencer sa vie à zéro, être qui il voulait.

C'était une chance, non ? Il y avait tellement de possibilités ! Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal. Enfin, se dit-il en enfilant son haut, _à part le fait que j'ai laissé derrière moi tous mes repères et ceux que j'aime et qui tiennent un peu à moi_.

Le jeune homme souleva la couette et entra dans le lit. Il avait l'impression d'être de retour deux ans en arrière, quand il vivait seul dans sa petite maison des Glades. Avant de faire partie de la team Arrow, avant de savoir qui était l'homme sous la capuche, avant le mirakuru, avant le tremblement de terre causé par Malcolm Merlyn et sa rencontre avec Thea. Merlyn... Encore une fois, les problèmes leur tombaient dessus à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas été là, la ville n'aurait pas été à moitié détruite, Sara n'aurait pas été tuée par Thea et la ligue ne serait pas partie à ses trousses. Et lui pourrait encore faire partie de l'équipe. Mais comme lui avait si bien dit un jour son patron lorsqu'il travaillait dans cette petite supérette des Glades, _avec des si on refait le monde_. Maintenant, il devait aller de l'avant et tirer un trait sur tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Le jeune archer tourna dans le lit et éteint la lumière. Il changea de position et garda ses yeux grands ouverts, fixant le mur dans le noir.

Il se sentait seul. Il bougea à nouveau et se mit par réflexe en position fœtale, ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Il pensa à tout ceux qu'il avait laissé, sa famille qui était restée derrière lui.

Laurel. Laurel avec qui il s'entendait bien, de plus une bonne partenaire d'entrainement et parfois un support moral.

Diggle. Diggle qui avait toujours été là pour lui, agissant comme un oncle l'aurait fait, presque même parfois comme un père. Et Lyla, qu'il ne connaissait pas tellement mais qui l'avait accueilli à bras ouverts. Il songea qu'il ne verrait pas non plus la petite Sara grandir.

Felicity. Felicity qui avait été un soutien moral quand il allait mal après la mort de Sara, dans les autres moments difficiles comme dans ceux plus légers. Celle qui était devenue une sœur pour lui : toujours là pour l'écouter, le remuer quand cela s'imposait, celle qui prenait le temps de lui expliquer les éléments techniques qu'il ne comprenait pas, qui venait même parfois se confier à lui... Même si elle lui avait promis de l'appeler, il savait qu'elle ne le ferait pas aussi souvent que ce qu'elle avait dit. Le cœur y était peut-être, mais ils avaient et auraient d'autres choses plus importantes que lui à l'esprit.

Roy sourit tristement à cette constatation et laissa échapper un soupir.

Oliver, aussi. Oliver à qui il devait tout ou presque. Il l'avait sauvé de ce psychopathe qui l'avait kidnappé. Il l'avait pris en main, lui, le petit emmerdeur des bas quartiers. Il lui avait donné un travail au Verdant puis avait fait de lui son informateur, avant de l'entrainer. Il lui avait donné un but dans la vie, l'avait soutenu moralement. Il avait toujours été là, tel un grand frère protecteur qui ne le montre pas vraiment. Un grand frère qui semble être froid mais qui en réalité renferme un cœur d'or qui a été trop blessé, qui se plie toujours en quatre pour les autres sans jamais rien demander. C'est pour ça qu'il avait décidé de se rendre à la police. Après tout ce qu'Oliver avait fait pour lui, il était normal de l'aider en retour. Même si cela devait lui couter sa vie en tant que Roy Harper, ce n'était que justice.

Et Thea. Sa Thea. C'est assurément elle qui allait le plus lui manquer. Thea et son caractère fougueux, Thea qui avait été blessée mais qui restait tellement forte. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait l'aimer... Elle était son rayon de soleil dans un monde bien sombre, son ancre pour ne pas se noyer complètement dans ce monde. Il n'avait pas peur, pas de honte à se confier à elle lors de moments de doute trop important; lorsqu'il se réveillait après un cauchemar, complètement paniqué, elle était là pour le rassurer et l'écouter. Cela allait dans les deux sens : il était toujours là pour elle. Il n'oublierait jamais le couple de cœurs brisés, forgés par les épreuves et pourtant si solidaire qu'ils avaient formé pendant ces longs mois. Malgré leurs séparations successives, son amour pour elle n'avait jamais diminué. C'est elle qui, la première, avait vu du bon en lui et n'avait jamais cessé de le faire. En réfléchissant bien, il avait l'impression de revenir non pas deux mais seulement un an auparavant, après la défaite de Slade et son armée. Il s'était senti aussi démuni lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui et avait trouvé sa maison vide et le mot d'adieu de Thea. Cette fois, c'était lui qui était parti, mais ça ne changeait pas tellement le problème. Elle allait terriblement lui manquer...

Roy s'endormit sur ces pensées, laissant couler une unique larme sur sa joue. Il ignorait qu'une ou deux heures plus tôt seulement, Thea s'était fait poignarder par Ra's Al Ghul.

* * *

 **Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?**  
 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**

 **A plus ! ;)**


End file.
